Fowl Confusion
by forestfae09
Summary: Artemis Fowl calls upon Holly for help. But why is he acting strange? What has changed about him? And how did he suddenly master gnomish? All will be explained. Let's just say Fowl is not the mud boy he used to be.
1. Chapter 1

Aloha!

Alright time to jump back into 2014 with my first ever Artemis Fowl fanfiction! Whoo! You must must must review! Enjoy! XD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Artemis Fowl or any characters associated with said title.

Chapter 1: Speechless

He was having a difficult time reading his book. That was the first time he noticed something was wrong.

If the book had simply been difficult or if it were any ordinary person reading it, then this would not seem quite as absurd.

But this was the great Artemis Fowl, a genius!

The letters seemed to mix together on the page.

He rubbed his temples trying to ease the headache caused by his strain.

He had been trying to read the same page for almost half an hour and couldn't understand why his reading level had suddenly dropped to that of an eight year old, a slow one at that.

He sighed in frustration, slammed the book shut and placed it on it's shelf.

'Perhaps it is simply due to fatigue' he thought.

He heard a short rapping at his door,

"Artemis! Dinner's in the kitchen when you want it!" That's what he should have heard at least.

He could tell it was julliet talking but he couldn't for the life of him understand what she said.

He groaned, "what is wrong with-" he broke off the sentence with a gasp.

He would have sworn the words he meant to say were English yet the elegant language that rolled off his tongue was definitely not. It had a little mix of everything..

Gnomish...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Captain Holly Short was headed to the surface on emergency leave. She was worried. And with good reason. Foally's screen had lit up only hours ago with a broken message *Holly.. Help..need.. Come fast*

Not only did the simplicity of the message concern her but the call for help.

The great Artemis Fowl asked for help.. And that was never good.

Aaand there we are the first part to Fowl Confusion I hope you enjoyed it please review! I live on reviews you don't want me to die do you?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprise

Good morning lovely readers! (At least it was morning when I started writing this!) I would like to formally apologize for the short length of my chapters :) I am a junior in high school preparing for final exams and just finishing with AP tests. I write between classes so please keep that in mind!

I also want to thank my first 7 reviewers! You guys are amazing! You really gave me the encouragement to continue! More! More! Keep reviewing! I love you guys!

"-words-" =speaking in Gnomish.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own artemis fowl or any characters associated with the title.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Holly arrived on the surface she headed straight for Fowl Manor.

She slowed when she came to a giant oak tree. It was the same spot Artemis had kidnapped her.

She remembered the humiliation she had felt. How degrading it was, and yet she couldn't help but love the thrill of adventure.

She couldn't deny that the excitement in her life had greatly increased since the fateful day she met Artemis Fowl.

She touched down on the edge of the river bank. She stopped and breathed in the fresh air. She loved it above ground, the sweet smell of the grass, the water, the pure beauty of nature. It made her wonder how the People ever managed to move underground.

She sighed

'Snap out of it Holly'

she scolded herself.

'Fowl is in trouble, this is no time to stop and smell the roses.'

She activated her wings, and took a running leap, catching the air before shimmering out of sight.

...

She landed on the second floor balcony of Artemis' room. The glass doors were open, letting the ray's of the rising sun dance around the room.

She took it as an invitation.

The room was oddly quiet, and she received no words of welcome.

She soon saw the reason for this as she found the room'a owner still soundly asleep, tangled in the sheets of his disheveled bed.

She released a relieved sigh. If there was time for him to sleep then the crisis she feared didn't put them in any immediate danger.

She unshielded and silently made her way closer to the edge of his bed.

Fowl was hardly ever able to be surprised, so she figured this was close to a one in a life time opportunity.

...

"Mudboy! Time to wake up!"

Artemis woke up, startled to see a pair of mismatched eyes barely three inches from his face.

He tumbled out of bed and hit the ground with a hard thud. He fumbled, struggling to untangle his legs from the sheets.

"Holly!" He gasped.

The elf didn't hear him though, as she was rolling around on his bed, rocking back and forth shaking with laughter.

"Your face!" She gasped in between bursts of giggles. "Your face is priceless!"

Artemis frowned. While he couldn't understand Holly, as she was speaking in English, he knew she was mocking him. Her laughter made that much clear.

His frown deepened. He was still extremely tired and irritated at his lack of understanding his primary language, and Holly's childish prank did nothing but add to that irritation.

'I should have sensed her' he thought. 'I should have seen her coming.'

He cleared his throat,

"-Holly I didn't expect you to get here so soon. I expect this means you received my message to Foally-."

Once again the words that rolled off his tongue were not English.

"-We don't have to speak in Gnomish Artemis, You know I have no trouble using English.-"

The young elf said as soon as her laughter died down. Although seeing the disgruntled look on the boy's face, she couldn't hide the small smirk present on hers.

Artemis looked away from her.

"-Yes but apparently I can no longer speak my own language.-"

...

The elf was shocked, to say the least. Artemis was speaking in perfect Gnomish, and now that she was paying attention she could tell the difference in his pronunciation.

The words were no longer spoken with the soft Irish accent she had become accustomed to, but rather with the soothing lilting accent of the People, a mix of everything.

He was speaking the language as if it was his native tongue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you guys like it! Please please review I want lots! XD with this chapter let's try to get past 20! Whoo! Also pm me with any ideas for this story or others!

Ok I'm gone!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry it's been so long guys! Please don't hate me! Any way I do not own Artemis fowl or any characters! Please review! Please please please! Ok! Here we go!

...

"-You're not joking.-"

Holly said. It was a statement, not a question. She could already tell by the difference in the way he spoke.

He rubbed his head where he had hit it on the floor.

"-Holly, do you really think this is something I would joke about?"

The elf shook her head.

"-Do you have any ideas? What would have caused this?-"

Artemis sighed. "-I had been hoping you would have some theory regarding this-"

He looked down at his hands frowning in frustration.

Holly couldn't believe it. 'Artemis Fowl, stumped?' That made two rarities in one day.

"-Could it be a side effect from when you had magic? Maybe you've gained our Gift of Tongues.-"

He paused. "-I had considered the possibility, and while it would explain my recent excelling in Gnomish, it wouldn't explain why I can no longer speak English.-"

He stood from the mess of sheets on the floor and stretched.

"-Give me a minute to clean up and then we can try to find an answer, I'll probably feel more awake too.-"

Holly nodded

"-want me to call Foally? He may have some-"

Artemis was already shaking his head.

"-No, I'd rather not give him another reason to mock me.-"

He stopped with his hand on the frame of the bathroom door.

"-Oh and Holly?-"

"-yes?-"

"- Thanks for coming-"

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A few minutes later he came out to find Holly sitting on the bed.

He was wearing a light vneck tshirt a and jeans.

The elf greeted him "-and I thought all you owned were suits.-"

Droplets of water fell as he ran a hand through his damp hair.

"-Who do you take me for? Suits are strictly for business-" he smirked but his heart wasn't in it.

Holly studied his face. 'He looks just as tired as he did before' she thought.

The boy in question yawned emphasizing her thoughts.

He walked over to his desk and began to shuffle papers into neat piles. He may be a genius but he was still disorganized.

He reached to move the book he had been trying to read the night before.

"-Ddarvit!-"

He yanked his hand back in pain. A long cut ran down his palm. He must have sliced his hand on the letter opener hiding under the book.

"-what's wrong?-"

Holly asked walking over to him.

"-cut-" he grunted

he felt odd, it felt as if energy was draining out of him, and he was suddenly ten times as tired as he had been.

Holly gasped, grabbing his hand and pulling it towards her.

"-Holly? Oww! What are you-"

He trailed off as he too looked at his outstretched palm.

Soft blue sparks traveled across the wound, knitting it together until it was nothing but a small pink line.

...

Whose excited? I am oh my gosh I love this story. What do you guys think? Please review or pm me if you have any ideas, questions, or comments! Love you all!


End file.
